Melinda Reid: Ace Attorney
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: THX 4 OVR 600 VIEWS! A new Defence Attorney has come to the World of Law. Melinda "Mindy" Reid, a musical performer known as 'Melody Wave'. She will take on cases with the famous Attorneys in the world, with her ability being put to good use. But a mysterious villain has emerged and he wants something to with her and her grandmother... (CANNON ROLEPLAYERS NEEDED AND CASE IDEAS!)
1. Character Info

**Okay, NEW STORY! This will be character information on my OC I'm introducing, though I may need YOUR help**

**I need help on planning out the case and RPing the characters! So if you want to role-play a canon character send me a private message! **

**_So once you take part and the whole thing is completed I'll take what we've got down from the forum and add it to the chapter. Also those who want to help I may need help on planning out the cases._**

**_YOU can do that by going onto my Forum I MADE for the fanfic, there will also be some RPing as well!_**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE HER! :D**

* * *

**Name:** Melinda "Mindy" Reid

**Age: **24

**Gender: **Female

**Special ability: **She's a Semorian (meaning "See memories and sounds almost like Samaritan as in "Good Samaritan"), humans with an ability that can let them see and experience people's memories and can remember events in great detail. They are also known to know any form of language, Astral projection and psychometry.

Mindy uses her ability by focusing on a person's brain to read a person's memory, then she memorises the scenes in her mind and compares it to their testimony, when finding faults she'll yell **_"_****BINGO**!" in her mind and will come back to reality, to hide on how she found out she uses proof she required.  
Once all scenes matched the memories her mind will let her experience the crime, as if she was there.

**Occupation: **Defence Attorney (2027-) Performer (2011-)

**Appearance: **Light creamy brown hair, light teal coloured eyes, a sky blue embedded wavy patterned jewel on her forehead with a gold outline to make it look like a forehead pendant, A purple suit with a white shirt, yellow tie and defence attorney badge, an amethyst coloured long skirt and tanned shoes.

**Personality: **Shy, loyal, calm, gentle.

**Likes: **Science, Astronomy, History, Music, Reading, Performing, her imagination and training.

**Dislikes: **Anyone hurting her family and friends for no reason, waiting for her parent's letter's' and losing her family, being alone.

**Ambitions: **To become a Semorian master, like her grandmother.

**Bio: **Mindy was born to the Reid family, Isaac, her father Dreama, her mother and has an older lived in a quiet village until 23 years ago. Serena, her grandmother takes care of her.  
Melinda's calm and shy, due to her life mostly sheltered by Serena, her grandmother who she is loyal as she's her family and is loyal who works for her family.  
She likes reading books linked to Science, Astronomy, History, creates wind chimes, dream catchers and music boxes and be in a world of her imagination, so she sometimes daydream, but only in her spare time and tends to say famous quotes from the books she has read.  
The only times Serena let's her be free is when she performs in musicals as Melody Wave and has took parts in famous ones like Les Miserables and Wicked, which she's well known for and hides her real identity. The reason is because she would be highly unrecognisable with the disguises and make-up.  
She also passed her bar exam was that it was taken privately.

**Theme: **Anistar City Theme - Pokémon X & Y

* * *

**Cases:**

**A Scene of Turnabout**

This is Melinda's first ever trial, an all time famous movie star has been killed on set of the final scene. With Apollo Justice helping her out can she defend a selfish movie star from being guilty of murder?

_**Turnabout Kick off**_

A football player was found dead in the locker room, one off the teammates have been arrested and Melinda is called up to defend him. While she meets Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes and Trucy Wright from the Wright Anything Agency, Melinda is faced with a prosecutor she somehow seen before...

_**A Lady's Turnabout**_

When she entered the world of Law, Melinda didn't know trouble would be closer than she thought. As she went into the hallway Grandmother unconscious, but in a critical state from poisoning. To make things worse, she herself is the accused, but with help from the Wright Anything Agency, can she prove herself innocent?

_**Les Wicked Turnabout**_

Melinda, or Melody Wave as everyone knows her is performing at the Limelight Theatre for her roles in the two musicals Les Misrables and Wicked and Trucy happened to have tickets to see both of her performances, however tragedy struck as one of the cast met an unfortunate demise and Melinda must defend a fellow cast member in court.

_**Turnabout Tragedy**_

An agent has been pinned for murders committed over 23 years ago and this case somehow relates to Melinda, Serena and others. As Melinda prepares for what may be her toughest case what does this have to with those she see as allies and rivals?


	2. Chapter 1: A Scene of Turnabout

**_Well, here's the first chapter of Melinda Reid's story, I would like to thank Decode09 and RainyThursday for helping out! And you can as well!_**

**_There are still more places to fill on the fanfic's forum and I would appreciate you all fans of this fic to help out as you can!_**

**_Also sorry if things took so long, we can all agree that cases take ages to plan and feels like forever... _**

**_BUT NEVERMIND THAT! LET'S GET GOING!_**

**_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF THE ACE ATTORNEY FRANCHISE, I PRESENT TO YOU MELINDA REID'S FIRST CASE! A SCENE OF TURNABOUT!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Scene of Turnabout_**

_Two men are seen giving chase through the busy wild west streets, one of the men were running past working carriages desperate to get to their destination, while the other man slid underneath that was blocking his path from chasing that other man.  
__The two ended up chasing through a large building, the man in front started pushing stuff away, but the other man fought through and still kept up with him._

_Then their chase suddenly came to an end, when the man who went into the building first ended up on the ledge of the rooftop. The other man then drew out his pistol and aimed his gun at him._

**"It's over! You've got nowhere to go now!" **_the man said, preparing to shoot his gun._

_The other man, who was panting heavily did an evil smirk at him, **"You think you've won this time, haven't you, boy? But I'm sure you know by now you'll never win. Go ahead and kill me, but you'll never-"**_

_Suddenly, a large bang was heard and the man fell with a thud to the ground, the man who pulled the trigger looked down at where he fell and smiled in triumph._

**_"CUT!" _**_A voice shouted through a speaker, **"Alright, that's a wrap! Nice work, Justin. Now everybody get to work on changing the scene!"**_

_Justin quickly ran out of the building as fast as he could, while the other actor lay on the safety mattress, the bloody safety mattress, with his eyes wide and lifeless with seeping blood on his chest._

* * *

**May 30t, 9:32 AM**

**Hudson Manor- The Wave District**

"Melinda! Come on, my dear grandchild, the audience of even the court wouldn't want to miss Melody Wave!" An elderly women, yet looks younger than she seems with grey silver hair, wearing a gold wavy head pendant with a purple crystal in the middle of her forehead that matches her soft, yet lightly stern eyes, a pink, yellow shoulder strap dress which fades to white when it goes down to the bottom of the skirt.

"I'm coming, grandmother! Just give me a moment to get all my things! Now all I need to do now is to put on my tie." A young girl in her early twenties with light creamy wavy long brown hair, light teal coloured eyes, a forehead pendant with a bright teal gem in the middle, a white shirt under a purple suit with a defence attorney's badge pinned on it, a long amethyst coloured skirt and tanned shoes called out to her grandmother.  
After putting on her yellow tie she ran down the purple, white lined colour carpet stairs of the large mansion, stopping by her grandmother and did a little twirl around for her to see how she looked.

"Well, how do I look?" Melinda asked, after her quick, gentle twirl.

Serena gave a heart warming smile, "Marvellous, my grandchild. And you look much more grown up wearing that. It brings tears to my eyes when I look back on how young you were compared to now. Oh! What am I doing?! Blabbing on about how you look when we're running a little late! Come on, Melinda!"  
Melinda and Serena rushed out of the house and quickly climbed into a silver car as a chauffeur closed the door and drove off to the courthouse.

_**"(My name is Melinda Reid, or Melody Wave as the outside world knows me as, and that's my grandmother, Seera. I'm a theatre performer, known for playing musicals. I'm also a new defence attorney and today's my first trial. I admit, I'm quite nervous about it as anyone should, but grandmother said I'll have help from someone. But she also says to keep our heritage hidden. Not my performing, if that's what your thinking. For now... let's just say my family is more special than you realize.)"**_

* * *

**May 30th, 9:43 AM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 3**

After a twenty minute drive from the Hudson Manor Melinda and Serena managed to get to the courthouse with just three minutes to spare.  
Right now they were waiting for the defendant and the help she was going to get.

"(Whew, we made it. I was beginning to deny that for a moment.) So this the Defendant Lobby, right, grandmother?"said Melinda, as she looked around the room.

"Quite right, Melinda. This is one of the lobby's in this entire courthouse. Speaking of which, how are you finding it so far?" Serena asked her granddaughter.

"Well... it's, uh different. That's for sure." she answered back to her, feeling a little .

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It may not be the theatre you perform your parts on, but you'll get use to it as time goes by. Now, let's go over what we said in the car while there's still time."

Melinda responded to what Seera said by sighing in annoyance, throughout the whole drive they were saying what she had to say when she meets the defendant and defence attorney, "Alright... (Not again...It feels we went through this a hundred times.)"

"I know we've done it before, but it's important to remember what you need to say. New places will tend to make you shy and keep you silent."

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with." Melinda insisted, "My name's Melody Wave. It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance. I-"

"Melinda!" Seera suddenly exclaimed, almost startling her.  
"W-what is it?! (I didn't screw up already, did I?)" Melinda questioned, confused to why her grandmother stopped her.  
Seera pointed to her forehead at the bright wavy crystal, "Your gem. You've got to keep it covered enough so they won't see it. Here, I'll put your hair into a fringe."

"A fringe? I'm not six years old. I'd look embarrassed when my parents see me with a fringe." Melinda fixed the front of her hair to her side, it managed to cover the gem just enough to be hardly noticeable, "There. That should be satisfying enough. By the way you didn't tell me much about who I was defending. And who is going to help me."

"Excuse me miss. Are you the new defence attorney assigned to this case?" A male voice asks walking into the defendant lobby.  
The voice belong to a young man in his 20's with brown hair that has spikes in the front and brown eyes. He wears a red vest with s light blue tie and a white undershirt along with black pants.

"Ah, you must be Apollo Justice. I'm ever so sorry we were a little late arriving here." Serena apologized to the young man and looked to Melinda, "'Melody', this is Apollo Justice. He'll be helping you with your fist trial."  
Melinda smiled, her cheeks a little pink from shyness and waved her hand a little, "It's... nice to meet you, Mr" Justice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Apollo said rubbing the back of his head, "Also can't say anything about being late. I only got here about 5 minutes ago myself." He admits.

"Well, at least we're here just in time before the trial. That's all that matters."  
"Somebody say my name?"  
Melinda saw a man walk over to them, he had blonde short hair with an orange top, yellow jacket and trousers and white trainers.

"Ahh. Glad to see that you made it here." Apollo says to the man.

The man looked at Apollo, "Hey, lawyer guy! I'm only here to greet because of how long this is taking! Don't expect me to be anything else!"  
"(I can already tell I'm not liking him anytime soon...) I'm guessing your the... defendant?" Melinda questioned.  
Apollo sighs at the man before looking to Melinda "Yes he is the defendant. Justin Time, this is your Attorney, Melody." He tells him.

"HER?!" Justin exclaimed, "A newbie DEFENDING ME?! Great. I'm done for!"  
"Young man! 'Melody Wave' is not happy with your selfish ways and neither am I! Apologize at once!"  
Melinda got embarrassed at her grandmother's outburst and put her hand out, "Thank you, Lady Hudson for your concern, but please calm down. Mr Time, don't worry. I'm sure it's not the end of the world for you."

"I will be assisting her Mr. Time so please don't panic." Apollo asks trying" to calm him down.  
"Don't panic? Don't panic?! A guilty noose is tightening around my neck and it won't belong before I'm chocking before the lever is pulled!"  
"Or you could place some faith in your attorney." Apollo said calmly.  
"The only thing I place faith in is MY career. And that's it!" Justin replied, folding his arms in a huff.

Before Apollo could reply a bailiff came out "Would the Defense and it's Co-Counsel please report to the courtroom." he said as Apollo sighs looking to Melinda, "I think that's our cue Melody." he said to her.

"Yeah... it is." Mindy spoke, with a tone of nervousness,"(Great, now I'm acting like it's my first time on stage...)"  
Serena placed a hand on Melinda's shoulder "Don't worry Melody. I'll be watching your performance with the others."  
"Will you tell my Mom and Dad about what I've been doing?"  
What Melinda said to her grandmother made her eyes widen for a second, but smiled after it went away, "Yeah... I'll... be sure to tell them. Go on now. You'll be fine."

Melinda nodded and along with Apollo made her way to the courthouse,"(Okay, first trial and a new part. It's time to see the true events brought to light...)

* * *

**May 30th, 10:00 AM**

**District Court- Courtroom No. 3**

The judge banged his gavel as they took their positions, "Court is now in session for the trial Mr Justin Time." he said as he looked over to the Defense's bench.

"The defence is ready... Your Honor." Melinda answered, putting on a neutral face as she looked around the courtroom a little.

Standing across in the prosecutors bench was a young women in her 20's. She wore a pink shirt with a black leather coat over it and black pants. She has black hair and blue eyes along with a set of silver rimmed goggles around her neck "The prosecution is ready as well." She said looking over to Melinda.

Melinda stared at the prosecutor as she looked at her as well "(I don't recall my grandmother mentioning her. Oh well... so long as she's here, the trial can still continue.)"

('Hmm...So she is the new attorney huh?') She thought  
"Ahh...Its a pleasure to see you again Miss Verde." The judge said to the prosecutor  
"The same, but now is not really the time for chit-chat." She replies.  
('Sounds like he knows her pretty well, but that last name does sound familiar.') Apollo thought before the judge coughed.

"Will the prosecution please give its statement now?" The Judge asks as Verde nods.  
"Certainly." She replies and picks up a file "The victim was a movie star by the name of Mark Action. He was killed by a gunshot while filming. The only ones on scene was The Director, Producer, Props Manager, and Defendant. It could of only been the defendant who shot Mr. Action." She says.

"(Hmm, that does sound reasonable. But I must prove her wrong. But how?)" Melinda thought.  
"Melody." Apollo says, in order to get her attention.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, Mr Justice." Melinda apologized, "I was thinking about what she said. Did you notice something?"  
"Don't you find that statement of hers strange? There were three other people at the scene yet she says only Mr. Time could have done it. She can't be that sure." Apollo tells her.

"Yeah, your right." Melinda agreed, looking at Polaris, "Wait! How can you be sure Mr Time killed Mr Action when there's more people present at the scene?"  
Polaris shakes her head "Oh? So you don't know about the photo?" She asks as the judge blinks.  
"Photo?" He and Apollo asks as Polaris sighs bringing out a photo, clear as day it showed Mr. Time, pointing a gun at Mr. Action.

"What? How on Earth did you get this?" Melinda asked, as she looked at the photo.  
"Its a security camera picture. So logically I got it from the person in charge of the security camera's." She replies as Apollo sweats.  
"The court accepts this into evidence." The Judge says with a nod.

_**Photo of Justin shooting Mark added to the Court Record**_

Melinda looked at Apollo and took notice of him sweating, "Mr Justice? Are you alright?" Melinda questioned.  
"Melody. Look at the timestamp and the autopsy." He says his voice cracking. The timestamp on the photo said 12:44 P.M while the autopsy put T.O.D at 12:45 P.M.  
Her eyes widened as she compared the times together, "What?! It was a minute before he died!"  
"I see your getting it, but there are three witnesses to this occurrence. At this time I would like to call one." She says her arms folded as The Judge nods.  
"Please do." He said "The prosecution calls the director who witnessed the murder to the stand." Polaris said calmly.

A short man wearing an open suit wearing 3D glasses on his head along with a directors cap and headphones with a mic attached to it approached the stand.  
"Name and Occupation for the record please." Polaris asks.  
"Names Silva Screen. I'm a director." He says.  
"Now Mr. Screen would you testify to the court as to the events of that day?" She asks him as he nods.

"At least this witness is cooperative." Apollo assures Melinda.  
Melinda looked at Apollo, adding in a slight shake of her head, "But it doesn't mean he's not going to act anywhere near Justin. Anyone in charge of things like movies can be strict."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- What Happened That Day.**

**That day all of us where on set for the final run-through of the last screen. ****Mark and Justin were on scene preparing for the big finale. ****When the shot was fired well...Mark didn't get up.**

Melinda listened to Silva's testimony, disappointed by the lack of information, "He doesn't seem to have told us much..."  
"And that's what happened." Silva said as the judge nods.  
"The defence may begin its Cross-Examination." He says to Melinda.  
"I think before you try anything you will have to get him to clear some things up." Apollo tells her "Because at the moment there is to little info to go on." He adds.  
Melinda nodded at Apollo, before looking at the defendant to begin the examination, "Alright. Here goes..."

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- What Happened That Day.**

_******That day all of us where on set for the final run-through of the last screen.**_

_******"HOLD IT!"**_

"All of you? I thought Only you, Mr Time, Mr Action, Producer and Props manager were present on the last scene?" Melinda reminded.

"Yeah. I gathered up whoever was needed for the last run through, and told the others to take the day off." He said annoyed, "Not many were really needed since it was the last scene." He adds as Polaris sighs.  
"If you would like I can supply you with a copy of the script the director gave me. He thought this situation might come up." She says before handing the bailiff the script copy which then brought it over giving it to Apollo and Melinda.

**Script for the movie added to the Court Record.**

"Thank you... but, Polaris? If you said he thought of the situation showing up soon, and with you already knowing this, why wasn't it given earlier?" Melinda questioned with suspicion.  
"Because you didn't request it. I can't just give out copies of specific kinds of evidence without reason." She explains as Apollo nods.

"She has a point there. If it was anything else she would have given it to use beforehand, but this is a special case because the evidence is a movie script." Apollo explains.  
"I see..." said Melinda, "(That's good. For a moment I thought she was hiding something)"  
"Now would you please continue your testimony Mr. Screen?" Polaris asks as he nods.  
"Sure. Whatever. The quicker I'm done with this the better." He says annoyed.

**_Mark and Justin were on scene preparing for the big finale._**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Can you tell me what parts they were playing? And can you describe the finale in more detail?"  
"Justin was playing the part of the western style hero while Mark played the part of a coal miner boss who was trying to run him out of town. The finale was supposed to be a gunfight, and the first shot was suppose to be fired at Mark's arm." He explains in a huff as Polaris smiles.  
"Thus Mr. Time had opportunity if this script is right." She says.

Melinda looked at the script of the last page to see if it contained what Silva said, "Yes, it does say it should be fired at his arm, but how come there's a bullet hole on the area of his heart to mark where he was aiming?"  
"Can't blame me. Justin wanted to do the scene even with a broken hand." Silva says as Polaris raised an eyebrow, "But that really isn't important. All that matters is that fool shot Mark." He then adds.

Melinda looked down in thought for a second before looking back at Silva "Before I continue, can you at least tell me which hand he broke and how it happened?"  
"_**If you really want to know it was his left hand. Broke it during a take of a chase scene**_." Silva admits.  
"I'm thinking this guy could care less about what happens to his actors as long as the movie gets done." Apollo notes after hearing this.  
"Well, I managed to get more out of him, hopefully Justin's injury becomes useful." replied Melinda, with him nodding in agreement.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to continue my testimony." Silva says as Polaris sweatdrops.  
('I'm surprised no one has quit due to this guys attitude, but then again he pays them pretty well.') Polaris thought.  
Melinda, unknown to everyone read her mind and did a tiny smile, "(I've been down that road with certain someone, Polaris. I know how they must feel)"

**_When the shot was fired well...Mark didn't get up._**

**_"HOLD IT!"_**

"As the shot was fired, where did the victim fell?"

"Huh? Why does that even matter?" Silva asks as Polaris remains quiet much to Silva's dismay which he thought she would have jumped in.  
"You said "he didn't get up" Melinda reminded, looking at his testimony from earlier on paper, then looked at the autopsy, "So what did he do instead? I don't think he'd crawl while dying, since his death was pretty quick, being in a fatal area."

"Uhh...Well if its really that important to you."  
Silva starts, "Amend your testimony now. We will be the judge if the fact is important or not." Polaris states making Silva cringe and simply nod.

_**I don't really know why you care, but Mark fell face first after Justin shot him.**_

"(Face first? That doesn't seem right...)" Mindy thought to herself, while Apollo looked over to her, waiting to see what she would do about this.  
Melinda then remembered the photo from earlier and grabbed it out, seeing it she noticed something and shouted:

_**"OBJECTION!"**_

"I'm sorry Mr Screen, but there's a fault in what you just said just then."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Silva asks angered "I saw it happen! He fell straight forward!" He exclaims.  
"Yet you still claim Mr Time shot him? Look at the picture the camera took. Mr Time was standing right in front, face to face with Mr Action, with the gun pointed to his chest with a small gun, with a shot strong enough to send him flying off his feet, only for him to fall in the _**opposite**_ direction."

"**_Opposite_**? Kid, what are you getting at?!" Silva asked her in confusion.  
"Well you see Mr Screen, if Justin fired that gun." Melinda slammed her proximal phalanges of her fingers on the desk and pointed at him, "**_The impact would make him fall backwards_, _NOT_ _forwards_!**"  
Silva slightly jumped as his 3D glasses fell covering his eyes "T-That's impossible!" He exclaims as Apollo smirks with his arms crossed, while the crowd murmured to each other.  
"You have him on the ropes Melody. I don't even think..." He starts.

"**OBJECTION!**" Polaris shouts interpreting him from finishing the sentence and silencing the crowd.  
"What is it Miss Verde? Is there a problem with the Defense's claim?" The Judge asks as Polaris nods.  
"In fact there is your honour." She states.

"What makes you say that?" Melinda questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The security camera. It missed the moment of the murder." She informs them and hand on her hip with a smirk, "I bet you wonder why, don't you?" She asked Melinda and Apollo.  
"I think she's going to tell us anyways even if we don't want to know." Apollo states as she then pointed at them.  
"**Because every 30 seconds it rotates 45 degrees meaning at that instant Mr. Time could of shot Mr. Action in the back to make himself look innocent!**" She exclaims.

The people in the gallery then murmured to each other on Polaris's statement seeming to agree with her, as Melinda's eyes widened at what the prosecutor said, but didn't flinch or reel back in surprise, like Apollo did once she was finished.  
"**_OBJECTION!_"** Melinda yelled, "T-That's absurd! Mark's death was instant on 12:45 pm! It would of caught the shooting while in the process of turning!"

"**OBJECTION! **Not if it rotated 30 seconds before the shot rang out! He had time to shot him in the back then return to his spot." She retaliates "So unless you have any proof that Mr. Time didn't shot him in the back..." Polaris shakes her head "Then this trial is **OVER**!" She said with a glare as Apollo cringed.

Melinda's eyes widened again at the glare Polaris gave, but after thinking with he chin resting on the back of her hand and remembering the autopsy she smiled, "Actually, we do have proof."  
"W-What?!" Polaris reels back in surprise at this statement.  
"Miss Wave, what do you have that can prove Mr. Time couldn't of fired the killing shot?" The Judge asks.

"Look at the autopsy again, Prosecutor Verde. It's already been stated that the victim died from a single bullet. BUT the autopsy also says that NO burn marks, or gunshot residue was found on the front, nor back of the body of Mr Action. So the bullet wasn't shot at a close range." Melinda slammed both of her clenched fists on the desk, "Thus ruling out Mr Justin Time as the killer!"

Polaris reeled back again as the judge blink "Oh my! She is right! If that's the case the Mr. Time couldn't have been the murderer." The judge said.  
"**HOLD IT!**" Silva exclaimed steaming, "Wait just one second there! If that is true then how do you explain what me and Ery saw! He fired the gun! We both saw him fire on Mark!" He says his moustache puffing up out of anger.

Melinda was thinking, but then realised what the answer was, "Hey, Mr Justice? Have you... ever heard about firing a gun without the bullet itself?"  
"The only time that could occur would be if a blank was fired." Apollo said.  
"Then you have heard of them. (Great, now I wouldn't have had to explain how I knew.) Although..." Melinda then turned to Silva, "I thought you and Mr Ery or someone else from your team might have known. After all... this gun belonged to the studio and not to Mr Time."  
"Yes. Ery loaded it with blanks. How a live bullet got into it I don't know." Silva admits.

"You don't know? Hmm, but maybe HE does know." Melinda said, referring to Sen.  
Polaris nods "I believe the defense has a point. If we want to get this question answered we will need a witness who can possibly answer it." She said calmly as Apollo is thinking"And the only one who might have an answer is Mr. Ery is what you think?" Apollo asks her "Yes." She replies "Balliff escort Mr. Screens out and please bring Mr. Ery to the stand." The Judge asks Silva was escorted out.

A man wearing plain clothes and a brown beret came up to the stand as ordered by the court judge.  
"Name and occupation for the record please." Polaris asks him.  
"My Name's Sen Ery. Work at the studio where the crime was as prop manager." Sen greeted.  
"Can you testify as to what happened that day? Please include any important details." Polaris asks.  
"Very well..."

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- The Scene's Shooting**

**Yes, I was with Silva watching the scene take place. They were acting out they're parts before the shooting occurred. Justin "shot" Mark using the gun I gave him, that was filled with blanks. When Silva ended the scene, I stayed behind to get Mark up, but he was dead when I looked at him.  
**

"Hmm, so what you're saying is, you were the one who saw the body first?"The Judge questioned.  
Sen nodded at the judge,"Yes. I called the police once I noticed Mark was dead."  
"The defense may start their cross-examination." He said.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- What Happened That Day.**

_******Yes, I was with Silva watching the scene take place.**_

_******"HOLD IT!"**_

"Do you know where you and Silva were standing?" Melinda asked Sen.  
"Yep. We were in a room where we had access to the film's cameras."  
"Hmm...Pardon me, but was there anything you noticed on the camera?" Polaris asks a finger under her chin.  
"No. I have not. However I have the film tape with me." Sen answered, holding the film tape in his hand, "Silva "forgot" the tape, so I had to retrieve it myself."

The Judge shakes his head "It is hard to believe that the director would forget such an important piece of evidence, but the court will accept this tape." The Judge said with a nod as Polaris is silent as the Balliff brings the tape to her.

**_Film Tape Of the Shooting Added to the Court Record_**

"Wait a moment, Sen. What do you mean he forgot?" Melinda asked, she also agreed with the judge about forgetting the tape." (Why do you think Sen said that?)

"**OBJECTION!** The defense's question is irrelevant to the case at hand." Polaris says.  
"**_OBJECTION!_**" Melinda shouted, while shaking her head, "I don't think so. Not with the way he said "forgot".  
Polaris sighs looking to Malinda "It is in our nature to forget things every now and again." She states and grins "Besides can you prove that the tape being lost is even connected to the case?" She asks her.

"Who said it was lost? Sen said he went to retrieve the tape and with him having the tape proves there was no trouble when retrieving it." Melinda reminded, tapping on her nose with a wink.  
"Losing something and forgetting are almost technically the same thing. So even though the tape is here safe and sound doesn't prove a thing." Polaris states calmly "But the route to how it got here is important." Apollo says near Melinda.

"To be honest, Silva did remember the tape, but he was in a mood and stressed about there being a murder, media's gonna know, blah blah blah. All that stuff, but he told me today it was pointless to use the tape when I showed it to him." Sen admitted.  
"I think that explains everything. Now Mr. Ery please continue your testimony." Polaris said satisfied.

_**They were acting out they're parts before the shooting occurred.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"** _

"So they monologue before the shooting? How long did that last for?"  
"Um... I don't know. Probably about three or four minutes." Sen guessed, "They were on the final scene at 12:41 PM."

"Three minutes before the time stamped photo and four before the murder." Polaris states, "So that must mean the monologue scene was short since it lead up to the gunfight." Apollo tells Melinda.  
"Hmm, so they wouldn't have said much." added Melinda.  
"Exactly. Meaning something or someone else happened in that time up to the murder." Apollo states looking back to Mr. Ery "Lets see what else he has to say." He adds.

_**Justin "shot" Mark using the gun I gave him, that was filled with blanks.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"I noticed you said shot the same way you said forgot. Was your point of view from the video different?"  
"I was. I was actuallty thinking the opposite of what Silva insisted. I mean, come on! When have you ever heard of a blank shot killing someone, for real?"

"Never heard of it happening." Polaris admits as she rubs her chin in thought ('That doesn't make sense. He hasn't mentioned the actual bullet yet. Does he not know about it?') She thought.  
"(Maybe because you never mentioned it.)"Melinda thought also.

"I hate to be a bother Mr. Ery, but did you see the fatal shot that was fired?" She asks  
"If I had eyes sharp enough to see a zooming towards a victim, I may have. But I didn't, however I did notice red from the chest, but like I said It's ridiculous to think a blank bullet killed him."  
"Please continue then." She asks him.

_**When Silva ended the scene, I stayed behind to get Mark up, but he was dead when I looked at him.**_

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"And you were the only one there?" she asked.  
"Yes, well I was until Silva and Reeve showed up when I called for Silva."  
Melinda was puzzled after he hard that a new person showed up, "Reeve? First of all, who and why he was there? Secondly, where was Justin after that scene?"  
"I believe he means Reeve Critic. He was an extra for the final scene." Polaris informs.

"An extra?" Melinda looked at Sen again, "But only you and Silva were in the final scene with Justin and Mark." Sen nodded"We were, but Reeve was still here. It didn't surprise any of us, he arrives early, but departs late, as usual."  
"Hmm...Melody I have seen that name somewhere else. I think it was in the scripts cast list." Apollo points out.

Melinda took the script and flipped through the pages over to the cast list and saw Reeve's name. "I see it, and he's an extra. But I still don't know what happened to Justin after that scene..."  
"If I am one to guess...Mr. Screen was probably venting all his frustrations on the poor guy." Apollo suggests to her.  
"No wonder. He seems quite quiet. Though I'm surprised Silva hasn't thrown a fit at him in the courtroom."

"I am not seeing how this relates to the case at hand." The Judge says.  
"Furthermore Cross-Examining this last witness would be a fruitless effort. He would only say things to the same level as the last two." Polaris adds as The Judge nods in agreement.  
"But Your Honor. Silva told the rest the rest of the crew to take the day off." Melinda reminded, looking at the script "And the script doesn't look like any severe accidents would have happened. What if this routine he did was a way of being innocent? We won't know for sure, until he's questioned."  
"I will not allow it. Unless you can provide some motive for him being there." Polaris states with a glare.  
"I think she means it Melody. Unless we can provide a good idea as to why he was really there then this trial is over." Apollo tells her.

"Ugh! (She's right... What should I do?!)" Melinda questioned herself, (There must be a way! Has to be!)"  
('The answer is right in front of you. You just have to look hard enough.') Polaris thought.  
('This isn't good. Even though I'm only the co-counsil I feel so useless.') Apollo thought pounding a fist in frustration.

"(Hard enough...)" Melinda took note of that and looked harder and saw Reeve was a replacement for Mark, "(Of course!)" She then looked at Polaris with her neutral face, but added in a little smile, "The answer to the motive is right **_here_**! In the script Reeve is Mark's replacement for the villain in the role." Melinda's hands clenched and slammed her knuckles on the desk and pointed,"_**So he must know why Mark was killed**!_"

The Judge is wide eyed and blinks "Oh my word! She's right!" He exclaims as Polaris keeps a neutral face and Apollo surprised  
"Well I can't argue with your logic. How about we get him in here then?" She says as a balliff comes to escort Sen Ery out.  
"Okay, if we could get more questions out of this actor. We might be able to see what happened." Melinda said to Apollo, as Sen was escorted out.

Apollo nods in agreement as a man in a black suit and old style hat was brought in.  
"Name and occupation for the record." Polaris says as the actor tips his hat forward in front of his eyes.  
"Reeve Critic. I'm an actor." He states then looks over to Malinda and Winks at her.  
Melinda closed her eyes, holding a hand to her forhead, shaking a little,"(Oh great... not another actor trying to get a piece, or rather ALL of me...)"

('...What is it with these actors?') Polaris thought with a sigh as Reeve looks to Polaris with a glare.  
"Why am I here? I thought I wouldn't be needed?!" He exclaims as Polaris hold back a groan.  
"Mr Critic, your Mr Action's replacement for the villain. Right?" Melinda asked him.  
"Yeah. So?" He replies arms crossed.  
"So we think there's connection between them and we would like to hear your testimony on what happened." she explained.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY-Reeve Critics account**

**_Sure I was there, but its only a coincidence. _****_I have no reason to be here, and I've been the most cooperative with the investigation.  
_**

"Out of all the people, he spoke so little..." Melinda replied to Apollo, "He's hiding something."  
"Yeah. To what even I don't know. Just going to have to hope for the best as you Cross-Examine him." Apollo tells her.  
Melinda nodded and looked at Reeve, being prepared, "Okay, it's time to see what he's holding back..."

**Cross Examination-Reeve Critics account**

**Sure I was there, but its only a coincidence. I have have no reason to be here, and I've been the most cooperative with the investigation.**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

"Cooperative with the investigation? How? " Melinda questioned.  
"I provided Missy there..." he tips his hat at Polaris "With the bullet that killed my buddy. I found it some time after Sen called the cops. I also found the tape Silva misplaced" He said with a grin as he tilts his hat forward.  
"Did you notice anything else while you cooperated?" Melinda questioned again.

"Not a lot else just told them what I saw from my perspective." He replies with a shrug as Apollo thinks.  
"I don't think it would hurt to ask him what he saw." He said.  
Melinda nodded in agreement and looked at Reeve again, "Do you still remember what you saw?"  
"Yeah. I'll even add it to my testimony if you like." He huffs tilting his hat forward to cover his eyes again.  
Melinda nodded her head at him, "Please do."

_**The only thing I saw was the murderous glint in Justin's eyes as he raised his broken right hand to fire at Mark.  
**_

_**"OBJECTION!"** _

"I had a feeling you were fibbing from the start, because that wasn't true Mr Critic."  
Reeve trembles "W-What do you mean?! Explain yourself!" He said with a glare.  
"Mr Time does have a broken hand. However..." Melinda slams her knuckles on the desk and pointed at Reeve, "_**It was his LEFT hand that's broken! Not his Right hand!**_"

Reeve has his hat down all the way over his eyes and started sweating bullets "That's impossible. I saw him raise his right hand!" He says to himself in a loud whisper as Apollo has a finger to his forehead thinking.  
"I don't think he's lying Melody. He honestly believes Mr. Times injured hand was his right." He tells her.  
"Not unless it's the other way round when facing a different way." she replied, tapping her nose with a wink.

The Judge blinks "Are you meaning to say what I think you are saying Miss Wave?" The Judge asks as Polaris speaks up.  
"I believe she is your honor." Polaris says as Reeve twitches "Care to share your logic with us Miss Wave? From where did the witness see the shot fired?" Polaris asks as Reeve twitches again.

"This is the spot where Reeve saw the shooting." Melinda took the photo and pointed at the area right behind the victim, "Right **_here_**, your honor, in an area behind Mr Action!"  
"The area...behind?" The Judge questions as Polaris looks puzzled.  
"But the only thing there is that outpost overlooking the scene...!" She then reels back in realizing what Melinda is basically claiming "Are you meaning to say..." Polaris starts as Reeve is sweating even worse "That Mr. Critic is the **true** killer!" She finishes.  
"Yes, Prosecutor Verde. That is what I'm suggesting." Melinda slammed her knuckles on the desk, "_**Mr Reeve Critic shot Mr Mark action, using that outpost!**_"

Reeve shakes and starts to laugh confusing Polaris, Apollo, The Judge, and everyone in the gallery.  
"(He's laughing... Why is he laughing like that...?)" Melinda thought while keeping a natural yet serious face.  
"Umm...Witness..." The Judge starts as Reeve calms down.  
"Yeah Your Honor?" He asks "Would you mind explaining what's so funny!" He asks seriously as Reeve smirks.  
"Sorry. I just find it funny that the rookie there is accusing me." He starts with his hat tilted over his eyes. He then shots pulls it back up "When I'm the only one who couldn't have done it!" He declares glaring.

"What are you talking about?" Melinda asked, taking her hands off the bench.  
"How about you allow me to testify? That would be the best kind of explination." He says with a smirk as The Judge nods.  
"I see no problem with it as long as both the prosecution and defense are fine with it." The Judge said.  
Polaris nods "I see no reason why. Every person has a right to defend themselves from false accusations." She states rubbing her chin.  
Very well... I also allow it." Melinda answered with a nod.  
Apollo starts sweating "I've got a bad feeling about this." He states.

**WITNESS TESTIMONY- Reeve's Final Stand.**

_**First of all you need a solid motive. What you got on me is questionable at best. Second is opportunity. Did I have opportunity? Nope. I was busy taking some spare props to the prop room. Last is a real catcher. Means... There was only one gun found at the scene. And that gun belonged to Justin, which means only he could have fired the shot that killed Mark!**_

"That seems reasonable..." Melinda muttered silently, "Which isn't good..."  
"The defense may begin its final Cross-Examination." The Judge says as Polaris is strangely quiet.  
"(Final?! Oh dear... If I don't find anything to prove him wrong. Justin's career and life is done for...)" Melinda nervously thought.  
Reeve smirks "Hit with with your best shot, Lady Attorney. If you dare." he taunts with a smirk tilting his hat to cover his eyes.

**CROSS-EXAMINATION- Reeve's Final Stand.**

**__****First of all you need a solid motive. What you got on me is questionable at best. Second is opportunity. Did I have opportunity? Nope. I was busy taking some spare props to the prop room.**

**__****"HOLD IT!"**

"Taking props to the prop room? You didn't do anything else while you were there, were you?"  
"Like what? I was asked by Screen's to take a bunch of beat up old props to that room." He retorts coldly "Both of them can vouch for me." He adds as Polaris remains silent her face neutral.  
"Really?" Melida looked at Silva and Sen as she said this and they both nodded in confirmation.  
Melinda nodded back at them, as they confirmed it,"Okay, that's fine enough for me... Let's continue."  
"Yeah, I'd appreciate moving on as well." He states.

_**Last is a real catcher. Means...There was only one gun found at the scene. And that gun belonged to Justin which means only he could have fired the shot that killed Mark!**_

**_"OBJECTION!"_**

"I'm afraid that can't be possible Mr Critic. Yes there is one gun, which belonged to the studio, but as Sen stated it was filled with blanks and it's impossible for blanks to kill you."  
"So? He could of slipped the bullet in. Plus he has plenty enough reason to kill Mark. The guy was always a real jerk to him both on and off set. Heck Mark is the reason Justin's hand is broken." Reeve states casually as Polaris still remains silent, but her arms crossed and tapping a finger on one of her arms.

"How is Mark responsible for Justin breaking his hand?" Melinda questioned, "Silva said it was in a stunt, but he didn't describe more about it."  
Reeve laughs "Of course. The chase scene involved Justin jumping onto a moving carriage and thus forcing Mark into a corner. They would the monologue and Mark would jump to another carriage passing by and escape." He starts "But what wasn't planned was Mark pushing Justin off the side. That's how he injured his hand." He states tilting his hat again.

Melinda cringed at the thought of the incident,"(Ouch... that must've hurt pretty badly...) Didn't Mark get a warning or something when this occurred?" Melinda added.  
"Nope. It was pretty normal for this to happen." He said.  
Apollo cringes as Reeve smirks looking at Melinda "Is that all your questions? We done here?" He asks with a smirk towards The Judge who in turn looks to Melinda and Apollo.  
"Are you done questioning the witness Miss Wave?" He asks her.

"(What should I do now? There's nothing left at the moment...)" Melinda thought.  
"Well..." The Judge says with impatience looking at Melinda as Reeve gives a small smirk and Apollo looks down wearing a look of defeat "We've lost Melody..." he says in disappointment.  
"No... there has to be an explanation. Something about entrance and exit wounds... and the gunshot residue." She muttered, while looking at the autopsy.

"You have tried to explain it Miss Melody, but the only explanation is that Mr. Time shot him in the back with a live bullet while the camera was looking away. He then returned to his position and fires a blank to fake innocence." The Judge said and shakes his head sadly as Reeve smirks.  
"I'm going to have your badge for accusing me, and it serves you right." He taunts  
"I now bring an end to the Cross-Examination of Reeve Critic." The Judge bangs his gavel and Reeve begins to leave.  
('Is there really nothing we can do?') Apollo thought saddened.

**"OBJECTION!"**

A female voice called out causing Reeve to stop in his tracks, Apollo along with The Judge to look surprised. All three looked at the source which was...Polaris, who's arm was streched out and pointing at Reeve.  
"P-Prosecutor V-Verde?" Melinda gasped in surprise"(Why would she object to Mr Critic...)"  
Reeve returned to the stand "What's your problem Prosecutor? Isn't it your job to find all defendants guilty?" He said seething.  
"Wrong." She said seriously "I don't stand here to find guilt. I stand here to find the truth." She states bluntly as her phone then rings "And it looks like the truth is calling me" she picks it up.

"Verde here." She said and is silent for a few minutes before smirking "Thanks. I'll put in a good word with the high prosecutor." She states hanging up as The Judge looks at her.  
"Who was that Miss Verde?" He asks as she looks to him.  
"A good friend of mine. Detective Dick Gumshoe." She tells him as Reeve huffs.  
"What's he doing calling you during a trial?" He asks as Polaris smirks.  
"I was hoping you would ask that." She replies a hand on her hip before looking to the defense "He will be here in a few with some gifts for you Miss Wave. You will just need to put it together yourself." She states.

"You mean he has more evidence to share with us?" Melinda questioned.  
Polaris nods as Reeve seethes.  
"The Judge declared the end of my Cross-Examination! I shouldn't even be here!" He exclaims is anger pulling at the hem of the suit as Polaris slams a hand on the desk.  
"We'll let Miss Wave decide that." She states as The Judge doesn't make a move to counter Polaris actions.

Minutes later a scruffy black haired brown eyed detective in a white trench coat rushed into the room.  
"I got here as quick as I could Sir!" He says to Polaris who nods.  
"Good job Gummy. Give the findings to Miss Wave over there." He states and he salutes walking over giving her 3 things.

The first a ballistics report not matching the killing bullet to Justin's gun, but a different one found at the scene. A fingerprint report matching Reeve's fingerprints to both the bullet and the Sniper Rifle found at the scene. Third was a photo of said rifle.

"Thank you, Detective." Melinda responded with a smile and laid the evidence on the desk.  
He walked away as Polaris looked at Melinda "Miss Wave...The Cross-Examination may be over, but the truth can still be revealed." She states seriously, "Picture it. The witnesses testimonies coming to life. All the evidence where it should be. See it how it is suppose to be!" She states.

Melinda slowly closes her eyes, the time has come to put her ability to use"(Picture... life... the moment to use my power has come. I just hope my training has paid off.")

* * *

Her gem and eyes flicker and looked at Reeve, now her vision was not in the courtroom, but in a different place, a different realm filled with waves.  
Images began to come to her.

The first watching Justin and Mark talking, the second climbing a ladder and a sniper rifle could be seen, the third of shooting Mark, the fourth Silva panicking and Sen calling the cops, the fifth finding a bullet, the sixth giving the bullet to Polaris before the trial.

As she sees these images she remembers the evidence she's gathered.  
**Autopsy: Killed by a single shot. No burn marks were found on clothing suggesting gun was not fired from close range. Died instantly.**  
**Script: A typed script for the movie. Has a list of all the actors and crew along with replacement actors.**  
**Blank Bullet: A bullet casing from the gun Justin fired on the set.**  
**Sniper Bullet: The bullet that killed Mark Action. Why was this found at the scene?**  
**Revolver: An old fashioned peacemaker gun for the movie. Fires blanks.**  
**Sniper Rifle: Found hidden at the scene. Matches bullet ballistics.**

"(_**Okay, time to set the events in timeline order... 12:41, what happened then..****.****?**_)" she questioned herself and looked at the images her mind could see.  
She compared the first scene with scene showing Reeve, watching Justin and Mark talking, and they reacted positive, "(_**Yes, Sen said he and Silva saw Justin and Mark monologue for three to four minutes. Camera shot and time of Marks death.**_)

"(_**Now for the next part... what happened next did Reeve do at the scene?**_)" Melinda then linked the image climbing a ladder and a sniper rifle could be seen and they linked successfully, "(_**Correct, this scene came next in between that time frame, now he has a clear view where they were still doing their monologue.**_)"

"(_**Now what goes in the third part of the timeline****?**_)"Melinda connected another image to the timeline, with Reeve shooting Mark and it was right once again right, "(_**That's right. Right now it's 12:45 so this how Mark's last act ended.**_)"

"(_**However there's still more to go on because...**_)"She joined the image of Silvia and Sen and it was in the right place, "(_**Yes, he must've found a long way to get there with Sen and Silva, since he arrived on the same time as them.**_)"

"(_**Now the after math of the death, he said he found something at the investigation. What was it?**_)"The image that shows Reeve retrieving the bullet was then added to the timeline, "(That is correct. Reeve didn't want to look suspicious of his crime, so he head back to the scene and found the bullet.

"(**_And now that there's one image left. I'm pretty sure I know what happened to it..._**)The final image of Reeve giving Prosecutor Verde the bullet was added to the time line and the images flashed bright to show they were all in the right places, "(_**As seen in the final image he gave the bullet to Prosecutor Verde, to be part as evidence against Justin Time. Perfect! Now all the images are together I... wait, something isn't quite right...**_)

Suddenly, the images on the timeline were flickering and Melinda knew that was a sign that there was something that Reeve said in his testimony wasn't right, making the memory incomplete, she scrolled through the timeline to find that something was missing, "(**_Hmm, they're all put together, but there's something missing... What could it be?_**)"

One image came back up. It was that of Silva panicking and Sen calling the cops, but seen at the corner of the eyes was the camera that had the tape in it and a statement Reeve said earlier echoes in Melinda's head, _"I also found the tape Silva misplaced."_ His voice echoed.  
"(_**The tape? From the camera? Why was this brought up? The only way to explain this is...**_)"

She thought through and remembered that it recorded the event of them acting, but since the lens was bigger is was wide enough to see the outpost.

**_"BINGO!"_**

Mindy exclaimed that word of realization when she figured out the answer, "(_**Of course! Reeve was up along with Silva and Sen, he must have took the tape to hide evidence of him shooting Mark!**_)"

* * *

Time began to return to normal at this revelation, Melinda blinked her eyes to adjust the surroundings and looked at Polaris.  
"You look like you've figured something out Miss Wave. Or do you have a request?" she asked her.  
Melinda blinked her eyes and nodded with a smile,"I have. And I'd also like to have a request as well."  
Polaris quirks an eyebrow "What is this request?" She asked waiting to hear it.  
"I request..." Melinda slams her knuckles on the desk, "**_To view the final scene of the film that is on that tape!_**"

The Judge blinks, Apollo and Polaris surprised by the request and Reeve sweats.  
"I think I can allow it. As long as The Judge and Screen's okay it." She replies as The Judge nods.  
"Seeing as it was filmed the day of the murder I see some significance." He said as Silva shrugs.  
"Seeing as this was Mark's final film I see no problem in showing it." He said.  
"WHAT!" Reeve shrieks as a TV and tape player was brought into the room.

"Melody. This has to do with whatever you were thinking about?" Apollo asks her.  
"I know what I'm thinking about Mr Justice. Have faith in me..." Melinda answered, as she looked at the TV screen being pulled in.  
Silva approached the TV and put in the tape and it began playing.  
There was no audio but it showed Mark and Justin talking then Justin raised his gun firing, but in the background at the top of the outpost there was a flash like something was fired.

"See Silvesta? I hate to say I told you so." Sen commented.  
Silva was silent but surprised as Polaris gives a small smile and Apollo was smiling as Reeve sweated badly.  
"(That flash there! That's the shot.) Can we play that again in slow motion?" Melinda questioned.  
Polaris nods as it was she rewinded it and played it again in slow motion.  
As the tape's speed was reduced the flash of the bullet became more clear, including a figure seen in the distance, right where the outpost was.  
The entire room became quiet as the figure was seen. It was Reeve.

"And it was just as I suspected..." Melinda spoke, having her eyes closed.

"Reeve... you did this?!" Justin exclaimed as he saw the tape, "I agree he was a jackass at times on set, but..."  
"Yeah, but that's not why." Reeve said to Justin.  
"Now it all makes sense." Polaris said as Reeve sweats.  
"W-What makes sense?" He asks he asks as Polaris crossed her arms.  
"I think I'll let the defense explain. From start to finish what truly happened." She said.

"Gladly." Mindy agreed, gathering all the things to explain the reason why, "It's already stated that Mr Reeve Critic here is a replacement for the now deceased movie star, Mr Mark Action. During those times as filming it's clear that there's been concealed jealousy inside him. On the final scene, after taking things to the prop room, he waited by the outpost. As Justin and Mark monologued Reeve climbed up the ladder, carrying a rifle and live bullets, since his fingerprints are on it. When he shot Mark he discarded the rifle and went back to standing by the post. When the scene ended, Sen called you both where Mark lay lifeless and while he and Silva were distracted, with Silva panicking and Sen calling the police, he tried to take the tape away, so when the police came, they wouldn't have confiscated it. Reeve then tried to cover up his crime by helping out, which is where he took the bullet he shot and gave it to Polaris. All this was done because he thought he deserved the glory more than a boastful careless man Mark was! So, prepare your role Reeve Critic and play your part with truth, explanation and with what charges you'll face, regret." Melinda slammed her knuckles on the desk one last time and pointed to Reeve, _**"For your final act is nigh!"**_

Revee began shaking fiercely and laughing that started low, but soon increased in both volume and insanity as he gripped his hat then torn it in half his laughing dying as he looked down "I...I had that role...I was promised it by Mr. Screen." Reeve said then glared at Silva, "But the man never kept to his promise. I was forced yet again to play a two bit role." He states before looking down again "I thought...maybe if he suffered an injury...I could take over for a bit." He sighs "But my aim...I was wrong with it. I didn't want to kill the man, but it happened anyway." He finishes.

"...I think we can call this case a wrap at last." Melinda suggested, her eyes looking at Reeve in sorrow.  
Two balliff's escorted Reeve out in cuffs as The Judge nods looking to the defenses bench, "That was an impressive defence, Miss Wave. I haven't seen such brilliant skills of deduction since Mr. Wright's first trial." He said with enthusiasm "No offense to you Mr. Justice." He then adds as Apollo rubs the side of his head.  
"No problem your honor." He replies.  
Melinda blushed as her hand covered her mouth in shyness, "He he, thank you, Your Honour. (Wow... I'm that good? Wait, who does he mean by Mr. Wright?)"

"I'm now ready to hand down my verdict." The Judge announced "This court finds Mr. Justin Time..."

**NOT GUILTY**

The crowd cheered as confetti rained down on the room and The Judge bangs his gavel "Court is now adjourned." He said.

* * *

**May 30th, 3:28 PM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 3**

As Melinda walked back to the defense lobby she sighed a long sigh in relief, the trial was finally over and she won her first ever case,"(My first ever victory trial... Mum, Dad and Grandmother must be so proud!)"  
"Congratulations Melody." Apollo says with a smile "And to you to Mr. Time." He adds looking to Justin.  
"Yeah... Hey, kid. I'm sorry about giving you a rough time this morning." Justin apologised, also looking over to Melinda, " You two, missy. I was wrong about you..."

"Yes. She even surpassed my expectations." A female said walking into the defendants lobby. It was Polaris.  
"Oh, hello Prosecutor Verde." Melinda greeted, then got curious to why she was here, "What are you doing here?"  
Polaris sighs "Please. Just Polaris outside trials." She states with a small smile "Besides I came here to congratulate you." She adds.

Melinda raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Congratulate me? You and Detective Gumshoe gave me more evidence to get Reeve into custody. I should be the one thanking you."  
Apollo nods "Why did you do that?" He asks as Polaris smirks.  
"Don't you remember what I said when I stopped Reeve from leaving the courtroom?" She asks all three of them.  
"I did. 'You don't stand at the Prosecutor's bench for guilt. You do it for truth.' That's what you said, isn't it?" Melinda said to Polaris the words echoing in her mind.

"Yes, and in that instant I felt strong enough in that belief to stop him from leaving." She said calmly and smiled "We make our own miracles and dreams, but if we don't work hard to earn them then what is the purpose of believing in them?" She states directly to Melinda as Apollo walks off taking Justin with him to fill out the proper papers for his full release.

"(I know where I've heard that before, I've worked so hard to keep my grandmother, mum and dad happy. And maybe someday I'll achieve my dreams and ambitions of mastering my power, as well as using it to help others, like I'm doing now. Hmm...)" Melinda looked at Apollo as she remembered the judge saying something back at the end of the trial, "Hey, Mr Justice? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but first let me finish up here." He tells her as he signs some papers, when he finished signing the papers he looked back Melinda "What's your question?" he asked.  
"That Mr Wright the Judge just mentioned. Forgive me if I've missed something... but who is he?" Melinda questioned before saying hast wards of her question by taking a breath in and a small sigh.  
"Mr. Wright? He's my boss and a well known lawyer himself." He tells her as Polaris smiles taking off her goggles and writing a note which she left by the two.

"Oh. (Well, maybe if I see him I'll know all about him. Speaking of knowing, I hope I can see Apollo again...)" Melinda thought to herself, thinking with a little blush on her cheeks.  
"Hmm? Where did Polaris go?" Apollo then asks.  
"I don't know... Polaris?" Melinda's eyes then caught a letter she spotted over by the chair, she walked over to it and picked it up.  
The note read:

**_Don't give up, and keep reaching for what you believe in._**  
**_Bye for now Meli_**  
**_Polaris Viridian_**  
**_PS: Keep the goggles as a good luck charm._**

"Wh...What? Why would Polaris give me these?" Melinda wondered in surprised, as she picked up the goggles.  
Apollo walks up to Melinda "So...What do you plan on doing now Melody?" He asks her.  
"To be honest Mr Justice... I don't know..." Melinda admits, "I mostly spend at Lady Hudson's Manor, then perform in musicals as normal. That's... basically it."  
Apollo thinks a moment after hearing this "Well if you have time you could come with me to the agency." He suggests to her.

Then Melinda realises about her grandmother and her parents, "I don't know... if Lady Hudson agrees, then-Oh! That reminds me. Where is she right now?"  
And at that point Serena walked over to them both, "Congratulations Melody! You've won your first case! It was so exciting seeing you out there!"  
"Hehe, thank you Lady Hudson. Hey, are my parent's waiting for me?" Melinda asks.  
"Oh... I'm ever so sorry, Melody... but they had to depart the moment the trial was finished." Serena explained  
"O-oh... I... I see..." Melinda replied, looking down in sadness.

Apollo steps up "If you don't mind Miss Hudson I was thinking of showing Melody the Wright Anything Agency." He said to her, "If that would be okay with you?" he asks.  
"It's polite of you to ask Mr Justice, but we're running late because- ...! Young lady what is that?!" Serena's tone turned strict when she saw the letter and the goggles Polaris gave to her granddaughter.  
Apollo gulped when he noticed the change in tone. It reminded him of a certain samurai prosecutor ('Note to self: Never make this woman angry.') He thought.

"I... got this from that prosecutor in the trial..." she answered, scared at the glare her grandmother gave her.  
"Let me see them..." Serena requested, holding her hand out, "And I mean BOTH of them..."  
"Miss Hudson. I know its not in my place to intrude, but aren't you being a little to protective?" He asks her seeing this.

"I'm only making sure nothing bad is on that acquaintance's letter. And don't judge my upbringings as overprotective! Ugh..." Serena then held her stomach when she felt queasy, but shrugged it off for a moment and looked back at her granddaughter, who already held out both the letter and goggles and swiped them both off her.  
"I'm not trying to judge Miss Hudson." He replies barely noticing when she held her stomach.  
"It's alright, Apo- I mean Mr Justice." Melinda spoke, not wanting things to get worse as Serena read the note and looked at the goggles.  
"Apollo is just fine." He tells Melinda, while awaiting to hear what Serena would say.

"Hmm, I'll be holding onto this for now. Go wait in the car... now." Serena ordered.  
Melinda looked at Apollo a little worried,"But what are y-"  
"Melody."  
Seeing as there's no way to change her mind, she obeyed, "...Yes, Lady Hudson..." Melinda slowly walked back to the car where the chauffeur guided her in.

"I should be going to. Mr. Wright and the girls are probably waiting for me." He said as he starts to walk out, but looks back to Serena, "Would you mind telling Melody my offer of visiting the office is still on the table for me?" He requests and leaves before she can accept or deny it.

"(Her.. at the Wright Anything Agency? I would have regretted at first, but now I know enough to rethink... I hope they won't go too far on questioning her... well, now to this") As she looked at the letter while walking out, she made a call to someone, "The trial's a success, Melinda won the case... The mans nice enough, she even invited her to where he works... don't, as much as I would like that to happen, I don't think it will... Alright, oh and speaking of, tell him about Polaris Viridian... I don't know... to keep quiet... keep things to herself... alright I'll call you later on Melinda's progress and tell them I said hello... Bye." When she ended her call she was by her car and climbed in for the chauffeur to take them home.

* * *

_**Court Record**_

**Evidence**

**Attorney's badge: I must always wear this badge when I defend the defendant for the cases I take.**

**Autopsy: Killed by a single shot to the chest. No burn marks were found on clothing suggesting gun was not fired from close range. Died instantly.**

**Script: A typed script for the movie. Has a list of all the actors and crew along with replacement actors.**

**Blank Bullet: A bullet casing from the gun Justin fired on the set.**

**Sniper Bullet: The bullet that killed Mark Action. Why was this found at the scene?**

**Revolver: An old fashioned peacemaker gun for the movie. Fires blanks.**

**Sniper Rifle: Found hidden at the scene. Matches bullet ballistics.**

* * *

_**Profile**_

**Seera Semorian: Lady of Hudson manor and my grandmother, but I can't help but wonder why she prefers to be called Serena Hudson to others.**

**Apollo Justice: My helper for her first case and... somehow I feel different when I first saw him. **

**Justin Time: The defendant for My first case, he's the protagonist in the film and seems like a selfish person, but apologetic when he was proved wrong to someone like myself.**

**Polaris Verde: The prosecutor for the case. She left me a letter, calling me Meli with goggles when she departed. **

**Mark Action: The deceased victim for the case. Caused Justin's broken arm injury and was the main villain in the film.**

**Silva Screen: The director for the film. A strict hot headed person who is in charge of his latest movie.**

**Sen Ery: The prop manager. He takes care of the items that are needed for the movie.**

**Reeve Critic: Mark Action's back up. He would take over if the main actor wasn't available**

* * *

_**Pun Names**_

Melinda "Mindy" Reid: Mind Read

Seera "Serena Hudson" Semorian: Seer and a combination of See Memories and Good Samaritan

Justin Time: Just in time

Silva Screen: Silver Screen

Sen Ery: Scenery

Reeve Critic: Review Critic

* * *

**_TA DA! PRETTY INTENSE, WASN'T IT?!_**

**_Sorry if Apollo's a little out of character, but my friend trying hard to improve this._**

**_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2: TURNABOUT KICK-OFF!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Turnabout Kick-Off: Prologue

**_HAI EVERYONE!_**

**_First off I want to apologize on the updates as my friends who help me with the cases on my forums are kinda busy at the moment!_**

**_But Hey, at least there's the prologue planned and I'll be posting the completed stuff as well!_**

**_I'm accepting more people to join in planning out my fanfic and I would appreciate if you can join! Just go to the forums with Melinda Reid on it and I'll see you all there!_**

**_But right now here's a preview prologue of Turnabout Kick-Off!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Turnabout Kick-Off_**

_The scene starts off with the sound of a whistle and a football being kicked around by two different teams, one were the Bulldogs and the other were the Mustangs._  
_The crowds of each team began to cheer loud to their team, so it could boost their confidence or get angry at their opponents for predicted events , like fouls, yellow and red cards._

_**"Hello everyone listening!"**__ A 19 year old teen said in the commentators box __**"This is a one Arc Maverick reporting here to give a run down on what goes down." He says with enthusiasm "And with me is my good buddy..."**__ He stops cueing for the other commentator to jump in._  
_**"Hey y'all it's Tony Skidz and Arc and I are giving you the update of the hyped up match between the Bulldogs and the Mustangs!"**__ A young man replies, speaking into the microphone as he and Arc watch the game from where they are._  
_**"To think these long time rivals would go up against each other in the semi-final game of the season. Talk about high stakes!"**__ Arc adds_  
_Tony nodded in agreement, __**"Totally agree with you, man! Now let's get back to the pitch and see how the players are doing."**_

_They turn their view back to the game and it is the 4th quarter with 2 minutes to play. Mustangs were up 13 to the Bulldogs 7._  
_**"Well, the scores show that the Mustangs are currently winning with 13-7 with a couple of minutes left to go, can the Bulldogs strike back?"**__ Tony questioned_  
_After those two minutes and a miraculous touchdown by Lynn Becker along with a point conversion the Bulldogs had won. Many people cheered at this._

_**"Would you look at that, folks! Lynn Becker from the Bulldogs has lead their team to victory with a touchdown and a point conversion with very few time that was left! Words can't describe the thrill of victory the Bulldogs are feeling right now!"**__ Tony shouted in excitement._

_The cheers resonated through the entire place...but it never lasts. _

**_-8 Hours Later-_**

_A terrified scream pierced the air of the Bulldogs school as the coach found a body belonging to that of one of the football players._  
_On the ground was a man that looked like the man who scored the touchdown and conversion point. But his face was smashed and blood was all over the place._  
_The Coach called the police on his cellphone, but after making the call, he examined the body and noticed he was wearing Lynn Becker's jersey, but that was impossible! Lynn was just on the field 8 hours ago!_

_Only after looking closely did he realise something... the victim was Lynn Becker's twin._


	4. Turnabout Kick-Off: Investigation Part 1

**June 11, 10:37AM**

**Hudson Manor, Library- History Section**

Melinda walked into to the library to put away one of the many history books from the library back, but while doing so she could hear a familiar sound of humming and la's of songs. Looking up at one of the ladders, she saw a maid with maroon hair and yellow eyes, wearing a purple and white maid dress, holding two feather dusters and using them to dust away even the smallest particles from the books and bookshelves.

"(She seems cheerful today...) Hello, Clara!" Melinda called out to her, making her stop cleaning and look below her.  
Seeing the Lady's grandchild below her she smiled and waved of her hands with one of the dusters still in her hand, "Good afternoon, Melinda-ah-ACHOO!" as she waved her hand, the dust from the feather duster flew out, causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you!" Melinda responded.  
"Thanks..." Clara said back to her after dusting the bookshelf and climbed down the ladder, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Melinda shook her head, "Not right now. I'm just passing through to put this book back. It's an Ancient Greek book, so it goes on the bookshelf a few shelves from here."  
"You have... quite the brain remembering where each book goes, Melinda." Clara replied, her eyes widening at how well she remembered.

"I know. I'll be honest,not everyone can remember where things go in here, since the library's the with and length of Everest. Or more" she commented, looking around the ginormous library."  
"Oh don't let it pity me, young lady. I ENJOY cleaning the place!"Clara then moved the ladder to the edge and picked up her cleaning equipment, "Well, I better head off and clean the next section. See you later, Melinda."

As Melinda turned away from Clara, she saw a vial containing some king of transparent liquid inside it.  
"(What is this...? Clara must have forgotten it.) Clara?" she called out to her quietly as she picked the vial up and she ran over to Clara before she turned the corner, she didn't need to shout loud, since the library's room echoed.  
Clara turned to Melinda and her eyes widened as she saw the vial, "(Where-)"  
Melinda interrupted Clara's thoughts when she explained to her, "I found this on the floor... is it yours? Because-"  
Clara then also interrupted when she took the vial off her quickly, "Oh! Thanks, Melinda. Sorry, but I must hurry up. Take care!" and she sprinted off.

"(Oh, Clara. Makes the house clean as a whistle, but a bit careless of keeping her things together.)"

Melinda continued her journey through a wonderland of knowledge before finally reaching the shelf filled with books from Ancient Greece, she placed the book inside the shelf and turned to go back into the living room, where her grandmother was, but was surprised to see her standing by the entrance of the Library, with a walking stick and not looking like her normal self.

"Grandmother? What are you doing here?" she questioned, "The doctor said you need to rest."  
"I've been thinking about something... about that offer, that young man talked about." Seera answered.  
"Apollo? Yes... I remember that offer. What are you-"  
"Make sure you get ready. We'll be leaving in 10 minutes."  
After that Seera slowly walked off without another word, other than a few tiny grunts of pain coming from her lips.

Melinda had grown concerned about her grandmother through the past month and 10 days, she was beginning to go weaker and found things a lot harder to do, even their training.  
But that slowly went away, when she said that she would go to the Wright Anything Agency and quickly headed off to her room to get ready.  
After getting on her law outfit, the clothes she wore on her first trial, she headed out of the door with her grandmother waiting in the car and climbed in as the chauffeur shut the door and drove out of the manor.

* * *

**June 11, 11:13AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

When Melinda set eyes on the office it wasn't what she thought it was, yet it wasn't boring either, it had a lot of magic trick stuff, and other things she wouldn't normally see in her home.  
"Wow..."she breathed, "It's really an interesting place. But do you really they'll welcome someone like me? Or rather, us?"  
"Don't fret, dear. I'm sure they'll welcome you." her grandmother reassured.

Then a young teenager, wearing blue magician gear game up to them, she appeared to e the only one here, so where's Apollo and the others.  
"Hello there!" she greeted the stranger in her agency, "I'm going to need your full name, age, and talent, please. Don't worry about being nervous, if Polly could get in, I'm sure anyone could." she smiled coyly, "but don't tell him I said that."  
Before Melinda could open her mouth, the girl shushed her, "Wait, let me guess...um...are you a...um...magician? No no, I would recognize you if you were a fellow dabbler in the dark arts..." she stroked her chin like a beard in a similar way she had seen wise people do on tv when pondering things.

Melinda was curious to know who the young girl in the blue top hat is, but her grandmother silenced her again this time.  
"Hush, Melody." Seera shushed her granddaughter and smiled at the young girl, "While you're trying to guess her talent,this is Melody Wave, she's the one Apollo assisted."

"Oh! I was just about to say lawyer!" the magician tapped her hat with her balled fist so quickly that neither of the two really caught what she did.  
"My name's Trucy Wright, alright, you may recognize my daddy." Trucy informed the two, "He tends to attract a lot of lawyers."  
"If you're looking for a case to try, you should ask Pol-Mr. Justice, Mr. Wright, or Ms. Cykes." Trucy Folded her arms in front of her to appear formal, "Also, we may have an opening for you, ma'am." Trucy addressed the elderly woman next to the girl, "Are you good at making cookies?"

"Cookies?" Seera laughed at the thought and sound of that word, "I haven't made them since I was a little girl..."  
"But Lady Hudson, you heard what the doctor said; you need to rest." Melinda reminded.  
Seera sighed in disappointment, "You're right... I am a little frail at the moment..."

"Well...okay, I won't force you." She flashed a sheepish, apologetic smile at Lady Hudson and turned back to the woman standing next to her, "So what's your name? I'm really excited to have you here, just remember, Athena already has dibs on Polly." Trucy's voice wavered, "Well...she never actually 'called dibs' per se... but I'll have you know, Apollo's kinda popular with the womenfolk." Trucy smiled again, "Don't tell him I said that either."

(No wonder I feel shy when I first saw him, or maybe it's something else...) Lady Hudson did explain my name, but I'll gladly introduce myself to you. My name is Melody Wave. It's a pleasure to make an acquaintance." she greeted.

A bell echoed through the hallway as a guest let let herself in.

"Ooh! A new guest! Hold on a sec, Melody." Trucy ran to the door, "Hello there! Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency!" Trucy plastered a huge grin on her face (hmm...cheerleader? Probably, or maybe a model that likes to dress up like a cheerleader...no...that'd just be silly) "Let me guess, cheerleader?!" Trucy guessed, her voice coming out a little louder than acceptable indoors.

"That's right, young lady." The cheerleader leaned over Trucy and spoke sweetly, "but, I'm looking for a lawyer, not a job."

(aww, bummer) "Well have we got the deal for you, it just so happens I have a eager young lawyer here looking for a case!" Trucy spoke like she was in an advertisement, "She's smart, cunning, and skilled, perfect for...whatever you want her to do." Trucy bluffed. (I think she believed me, she looks kinda happy, the corners of her lips are twitching, daddy's going to be so proud that I'm taking after him!)

"(For a young girl she takes things quite... quick)" Melinda thought to herself.

Trucy gestured to the living room where Melody and Lady Hudson stood.

"Would you care to take a seat." Trucy asked, "And maybe tell us what this is all about."  
"With pleasure, sweetie." (Who is this girl? She can't be an employee, can she?) The cheerleader sat down and began to speak to Melody.  
"I require your legal services to defend my fiancé, Lynn. They say he might have murdered his brother, Quarter, and I need a defense attorney to help him, I don't think he did it, though, but the evidence is stacked against him."(She looks good for the job, I'll consider hiring her)

"(Lynn? Like Lynn Becker? Like that guy Daddy's always yelling at on TV?)" Trucy thought.

"Well, as it is my second time getting involved with the law, I understand if you have doubt in me. But I will try my best to clear your fiancé's name." Melinda accepted, with a nod.

As she was accepting the offer Apollo came walking into the office "I'm back Trucy. Anything going..." he saw Melinda, Seera, and the cheerleader along with Trucy "On?" He finished.  
Melinda's eyes then widened at Apollo and did a shy wave, like she did the first time she saw him, "Hello, Apollo. It's... nice to see you again."  
"Um...ya know that defense attorney you helped a while ago? I just hired her!" Trucy explained. (I hope they get along, although, if I had to pick, Melody would totally win a cage match with him...unless he poked her eye out) "and..."

"And I'm Char Lyre, esquire." Char introduced herself. (that must be the Justice boy, the one who solved all those cases...hmm)  
"(Trucy... I really don't want to get into anything... violent.)" Melinda's thoughts spoke within herself.  
"Apollo, don'cha remember Melody Wave." Trucy giggled (She seems to have remembered you)  
"It has been over a month ago, young lady. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten." Seera spoke, she did feel sorry for shouting at Apollo over a month ago, but that didn't mean she was still concerned about him.

Apollo smiles at Melinda "Its good to see you again Melody, and a pleasure Miss Lyre." He said to them both.  
Seeing the blush on her granddaughter's face, Seera lightly tapped her walking stick on Melinda's foot.  
Melinda looked at Serena and, even though she was sick, could tell she was giving her a stern look and cleared her throat, turning her face neutral like she did when in court.  
Apollo noticed this "Oh. Its good to see you as well Miss Hudson." He adds.  
"I say the same to you, Mr Justice." Serena replied back, while trying to hide her ill look.

"You can find Lynn at the detention center, and the murder took place at Bulldog Stadium." Char added, "and I've offered the job to Ms. Wave over here, but you're welcome to help her, Mr. Justice. (hopefully enough to keep this greenhorn from screwing up)"  
"I would be glad to. We will do what we can to find your fiancee innocent." Apollo said to Char ('I just hope this doesn't end up like my last case involving a couple.') He thought.  
"I would like that." Melinda said, accepting the suggestion of Apollo going with her, "(But seriously, don't say anything like that Miss Lyre. My grandmother would not approve.)"

"Ooh! Can I come too?! It's been so long since you took me on an adventure!" Trucy balanced on her heels (I miss the crime-solving life, so exciting, and sometimes I would get prison gum off the guards!)"  
"Child, shouldn't you ask your father first about this?" Seera suggested, surprised.  
Melinda's head turned behind her to look at her grandmother, "Lady Hudson, I'm sure she's been on many like this, so her father wouldn't mind."  
"Yeah, Daddy isn't around a lot, but sometimes he actually fears for my safety (well, a lot more than he used to before he got his badge back) I think he might be coming back soon (he still doesn't tell me where he goes off to, though) Trucy nodded.  
"Its alright. Trucy has investigated with me before. She is actually very helpful." He says to Serena ('When she's not being a handful that is. Honestly I don't see how Mr. Wright and her paided the rent before I joined them.') He added in his thoughts.

"See, Lady Hudson? She will be fine, and so will I." Melinda said to her grandmother.  
Seera sighed and nodded to her granddaughter, "Very well, but you must stay by them and don't wander off on your own. No exceptions, no excuses."  
"I promise she will be fine Miss Hudson." He says trying to assure both her and himself "So. Should the three of us get moving?" He adds to Trucy and Melinda.  
"Yes, I think so." Melinda answered to Apollo.

"Well, I'd best be off back to the manor. I'll be seeing you soon, Melody." Seera replied to her, before heading towards the door.  
"Lady Hudson, are you sure you will be alright going down on your own?" Melinda questioned, concerned about her grandmother's health  
Seera turned to face her and lightly held out her hand, "Don't worry, Melody I'll be fine." and with that she walked out of the door, and out of the building to get in the car, which drove off after the chauffeur closed the car door and drove off.

Apollo looks to Melinda "Is Miss Hudson okay?" He asks her.  
"I don't know... over the past month she's been having stomach cramps, headaches, dizziness, nausea... even at times became confused. Clara told me what the doctor said on the phone that it was all just stress and she just needs to rest." Melinda explained, "Yet she still came here."  
('Last month? ...! That was when Melody had her first trial!') He thought  
"Wow" Trucy said, "I didn't even notice, she must be pretty tough. (I wish I had a Grandmother like that)"

"Anyway... I shouldn't worry too much, otherwise I might get it as well. Come on, we can't waste anymore time." Melody walked out of the door to go to the detention centre where Lynn was and Apollo, along with Trucy followed her.

* * *

**June 11, 11:37AM**

**Detention Centre**

"So, what do any of you know about Lynn Becker?" Melinda asked Apollo and Trucy, as they waited for him to arrive.  
"Well, Daddy yells at him a lot when he's on tv. In fact, just yesterday, he was watching a game and he got all riled up over a "point conversation" or something."  
Melinda thought to herself, with the word "point conversation" ringing a bell, "Point Conversion? Hmm, I may not be into sports, but I've read that happens when they score a field goal."she recalled.  
"I really wouldn't know. I don't exactly pay attention to sports." Apollo admits "But I've defended a few that would be close." He adds waiting for the client to show.

"It's kinda strange, huh." Trucy wondered, "Just yesterday he was scoring field goals and today he's in jail."  
"Well, when a twin brother get's killed, I guess he was the most obvious to be in here." Melinda said with a sigh.  
"It would be, but why suspect the twin? There must be a solid reason." Apollo replies.  
"I can already think of one, but it's best to wait and see, so we can confirm our suspicions." Melinda answered.

Escorted into the room was a boy of 17. He has sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a sports jersey and slacks.  
"(So he must be Lynn Becker...)" Melinda thought to herself as she saw the young man sit down in the chair.  
"Hi there." Lynn said depressed.  
"Hello, there. I assume your Lynn Becker?" Melinda asked him.  
"Chin up. I could do a magic trick for you." Trucy offered.

"(Magic trick on a jock? Well, if I have to get him to cooperate it might work...)" Melinda thought as she looked at Trucy.  
Apollo pales a bit at this statement, and the thought of seeing THOSE again, "Now might not be the best time Trucy." Apollo says quickly as Lynn looks to Melinda "Who are you? I don't think I've never seen you before." He asked.  
"Oh, my name's Melody Wave." Melinda greeted, turning back to Lynn, "I was sent here by Char Lyre to defend you."

Lynn perks up hearing this "Char sent you? Thank goodness." He sighs relieved  
"Yes, she sent me. Or rather us to help you." Melinda added, referring to Trucy and Apollo.  
Trucy waved and smiled hyperactively.  
"Oh, and this is Trucy and Apollo." Melinda pointed out to them.  
Apollo waves as well "So Mr. Becker...would it be possible to tell us what happened?" He asks.  
Melinda closed her eyes and looked down, "I understand it's hard to talk about what's happened..." she says, after a second of silence she opened her eyes and looked at him, "But what you say may help us from getting you out of serious trouble."

"A-Alright. What is it you exactly want to know?" He asked.  
"(Hmm, what should I tell him about...?)" Melinda wondered in her thoughts.  
"Well, why are you here, why do they suspect YOU of all people?" Trucy asked, remembering the conversation about it before Lynn arrived  
"Can you think of why you would be targeted as the suspect of your brother?" Melinda questioned him, remembering her suspicion from before.  
"Well...my brother was found beat to death, and my lucky bat was soiled with blood." Lynn replies and then looks down "Doesn't help the only fingerprints on it belong to me." He adds.  
('Poor guy. Seems like the kind who can never catch a break.') Apollo thought.

"What can you tell me about your brother?" Melinda questioned Lynn again, for more information.  
"Quarter was a real likeable guy, but he was way more clever than me." He starts "I guess that's one reason he was the Quarterback of the team." He adds.  
"So wait, is quarter his nickname? Or his real name?" (Because if it was his real name, that would be so cool!)  
Lynn nods "Quarters his real name." He confirms as Apollo sweatdrops ('I guess its easy to say what his parents wanted him to be.') He thought.

"Did he do anything else? Both on and off the pitch?" Melinda asked, seeing what else he did, as well as his life when he wasn't playing sports.  
"Well he constantly went on dates with many of the daughters of our companies big wigs." He adds after a moment of thinking "He would also hang out with our older brother whenever he wasn't busy with college."

"Your older brother?" Malinda said, raising an eyebrow when he mentioned him.  
"Yeah I have an older brother." He replies as a guard comes up.  
"Sorry, but we must take the suspect back for more questioning." He said to the three.

"He was just about to finish the answer to our last question." Melinda said to the guard in her usual calm,gentle polite tone.  
"I'm sorry Miss, but he did not cooperate with us earlier so he must be questioned now." The Guard said as Lynn stood up and was escorted out.  
"That was helpful." Apollo said in a neutral tone.

"Hmm, perhaps the Becker family could tell us more." Melinda suggested, "(I hope they will be more calmer to speak to. They're obviously saddened by their family member's death...)"  
"Maybe. I just hope we can find out more because at the moment things aren't looking good for us." Apollo comments as he sighs at the lack of information.  
"Well, at least he didn't refuse to speak. That's something to be pleased at..." Melinda reminded him, trying to look on the bright side."We've had our fair share of those, remember, Polly?" Trucy said  
Apollo smiles "Yeah. Most cooperative defendant I've known. A lot better than...*shudder* Any I've usually had." He says.

"So, where to next? The Stadium?" Melinda suggested, "It could be important to check out the place of the crime."  
Apollo nods "Yep! The stadium would be the best place to go." He agrees rubbing the back of his head "Especially since we never were told where Lynn lives." He adds.  
Melinda nodded her head with a smile, "Alright, let's not waste precious time and head there."  
"Right." He agrees taking lead walking towards the direction of the stadium.


	5. Turnabout Kick-Off: Investigation Part 2

**June 11, 12:13 PM**

**Bulldog Stadium**

Melinda, Apollo and Trucy arrive at the Stadium and it was huge, but although it wasn't as big as her library, there was a lot of space she could see to make it feel like it was bigger.

"Whoa... look at this place..." she breathed,"(I've never been to a stadium before. I wonder if my father ever watches football... or rugby. Either the two.)"

"Apollo? Trucy? What are you two doing here?" A male voice said as they entered, one familiar to Apollo and Trucy. Melinda turned to the voice quickly and saw a man, wearing a blue suit, red tie and had spikey black hair.

"M-Mr. Wright!" Apollo said surprised by his bosses appearance. "(So he must be the Mr. Wright they were referring to.)" Melinda thought, as she saw the legendary attorney himself. Phoenix looks to Melinda and quirks his head to the side "Oh, and who is this?" He asks looking at Melinda. "This is Melody Wave. Trucy hired her to day." He said.

"It's a pleasure and honour to meet you, Mr. Wright." Melinda greeted him, "(I can see why many look up to him...)" Phoenix smiles giving a small nod to her "Its a pleasure to meet you to Melody. I'm guessing you took the job of defending Lynn?" He guessed. "Yes. And on the day Lady Hudson agreed to let me come by your office." Melinda added, but her eyes shut, flickering a little when closed, (I hope she's alright...)"

Phoenix looks at her in sympathy "I hope she will be alright." He says to her as Apollo clears his throat catching Phoenix's attention.  
"So what are you exactly doing here Mr. Wright? I thought you told me you got a request." Apollo asks as Phoenix gave a sheepish smile.  
"Oh..that. This kinda is my request." He replies as Apollo stumbles back in surprise.  
"W-What!" He said in response. "Yeah I was asked by Mr. Becker to help defend his son." He replies.

"That was odd.. because Mr Becker' fiancée Miss Char Lyre was at the office and told us about the case." Melinda explained.  
Phoenix has a finger to his chin, "That's strange. I thought the Lyre family hadn't been told yet. Guess I was wrong." Phoenix said.  
"(Hmm, maybe they informed Wright first, before calling the Lyre's. He probably freaked out when he got the call from them...)"Melinda thought to herself, "(I should probably hide my expressions to avoid suspicion.)"

"Well we best get started. The crime scene is the Locker Room." He said

Melinda sighed in disappointment, because she was thinking of looking around the place,"Alright. It's a pity we can't look around the place, but when you have a client to save, you've got to focus on that and nothing else. Let's go."

* * *

**June 11, 12:21PM**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room Door**

"(So this is where the door to where the player's get changed. Hopefully th-)" Melinda's thoughts were interrupted when a jet black-blue haired man with black glasses was on his earpiece talking to whoever he could hear.  
"I'll be honest, it's a bit of a mess in there..." he said, while pacing up and down.

Phoenix walks up to the man "Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" Phoenix asked in a calm tone. "Are you a detective?" Trucy asked, seeing as he was investigating the crime scene like many detectives she had come to know.  
Melinda eyed the man closely seeing a device in his ear, "I think he's busy speaking to someone important through an earpiece."

"No, I think it's a bluetooth." Trucy corrected her Melinda shook her head while whispering to Trucy, "No, I've seen a lot of Bluetooths, but none of them look like that on, so that's not a Bluetooth type. It must be their own creation..."

("I wonder what they would call an invention of their own,"Trucy wondered, "I would definitely call it the Trucyphone 9000.") Phoenix just nods "Right now lets leave him to his own ends." Phoenix says seriously. "We have a crime scene to investigate." Apollo adds.

**"HEY!" **Melinda almost jumped when the man that was on his device saw them, "No one's suppose to enter that locker and I told them I didn't want to be... interrupted." The man's voice calmed down when he saw Melinda and was silenced, even though he wears glasses Melinda could see his eyes widen.

Phoenix steps up "I apologize, but we are Mr. Becker's attorneys." He said flashing his attorneys badge. "And I'm helping!" Trucy said enthusiastically (I wish I had a badge to flash...)  
The man broke his gaze from Melinda and looked at Pheonix, Apollo and Trucy, "Oh! I apologize. I was speaking to someone on my Spy Specs on what I've just seen when I investigated it." He lowered his glasses a bit also revealing a scar on his face with dark blue eyes, "I'm Special Agent Aidan Target."

"It's nice to see you, Agent Target." Melinda replied. "I'm Phoenix Wright and this is Apollo Justice, Melody Wave, and my daughter Trucy." He says. "So Mr. Target could you maybe tells us what has exactly happened here?" Apollo asks.

"Well, from the looks of it the killer beat the victim's face to death with the baseball bat, however I'm still suspicious about the crime scene itself and have been investigating it, until I got a call and went outside." Aidan explained.

"I see. So no one else has been on the scene?" Phoenix asks after hearing this. "So wait, why would a football player have a baseball bat, isn't that, like, cheating on football?" Trucy wondered. "He did tell us that it was his lucky bat. Plus baseball does come up after football." Apollo said.

"Well, it was the first ever game he played and scored a lot of home-runs when he was little, according to his family. And nope, other than Mr Coach screaming when the body was found that's all I know about him that's not already been said." Adan answered.

"So is the body still here?" Trucy asked. (I hope not...)  
Aidan nodded slowly,"Unfortunately, the scene is not fully examined, so yes... it's still there." "Then, if you don't mind... can you please let us in, so we can have a look?" Melinda asked. "You want to have a look in there?!" he exclaimed in response, his glasses almost dropping off.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"Melinda questioned him, with a hint of suspicion. "Err... No!" Aidan answered, shaking his head quickly, "No, o-of course there's no problem. By all means... but... please be careful."Suddenly his device starts ringing and Aidan quickly answers it, "Agent Target here. Oh... LeSeer."

('Is it just me or did that guy seem to know Melody?') Apollo thought then the sound of the call broke him out of his train of thought.  
"So who's gonna investigate the body?" Trucy asked "Oh, and 'Not it!'"  
"This is technically Melody's case seeing as Miss Lyre hired her. As for who takes the body...I think I can handle that." Phoenix said as Apollo walks up to Trucy.  
"If no one minds I was thinking me and Trucy can go talk to the teams coach. It would help us get to know the brothers better." Apollo states.  
"Yeah." Trucy parroted,"Even if we can't learn something from Lynn himself, the coach is bound to know something." "I think Agent Target wouldn't mind you doing that." Melinda spoke, "(But how can he know me? I never met him before...)"

"But wouldn't that... alright." Aidan sighed, "Let your apprentice know about this and then call me back. Okay, bye." he ended the call and saw Melody was looking at him with curiosity.  
"Who was that?" Melinda asked.  
"Oh, just Prosecutor LeSeer. He told me that- (Wait, why am I telling her this?!)" Aidan cut himself off for a moment while holding his device like shades nervously, while putting on a serious tone, "I'm sorry, but that information is classified. Just head into that locker room to investigate."

"Ah, do you happen to know where the coach is?" Questioned Trucy. (That would be helpful) "He or she is probably somewhere else around the school." Apollo tells her.  
"You could try looking in the commentators room." Aidan suggested, "But as I said before; the rest is classified, just hurry up before someone gets here. Who I will not tell."  
"(He seems quite protective of his information he's receiving... but I don't want to be prying into his things.) Alright." Melinda answered and walked into the locker room with Phoenix.

* * *

**June 11, 12:34**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room**

When Melinda opened the door, she saw the scene and what a scene it was, there was blood splattered all over the place, clothes scattered everywhere and the body of Quarter with his mashed up face.  
"Oh, my..." she gasped.  
Phoenix came in behind her and cringes slightly at the scene ('No matter how many times I come to one a crime scene always manages to surprise me.') He thought.  
"Look at this place... I never knew a death he suffered would cause all this... mess." she said as she looked around the room.  
"That or someone purposely made this mess." Phoenix said to her as he looks about.  
"That would be possible, but we can't confirm that unless we examine the scene. So we must hurry, before Aidan's visitor comes..." Melinda replied to him.

As Phoenix looked at the body Melinda went to investigate the bodies surroundings, the crime scene itself, she looked at the blood on the wall and back at the body, seeing it being splattered a short distance from him.  
"Hmm, the blood on the walls seem to be small amounts. Can such force like a stomp in the head cause that, as well as the distance?" Melinda wondered.  
Phoenix hears her say this as he looks at the body "It might be possible. Depending on a persons strength they might have had enough to cause that kind of damage." He says as he looked at the body and seeing nothing of interest to the case he got up from his kneeling position.

Melinda thought for a moment and looked back at Phoenix, "So, if strength is needed, would a bruise or mark appear on the body? And depending on strength it would be deep, or noticeable?" "More likely it would leave a bruise and would be noticeable, but from how things look only the bat could have been the murder weapon." Phoenix said in reply as he glanced at the body "Also I don't see any bloody footprints so at the moment it seems like an impossibility." He adds motioning to the floor around them.

"Wonderful..." Melinda sighed in disappointment and continued to search the locker room. Phoenix patted down the body and came across something as a note fell out of the pocket 'A note?' He thought picking it up "Melody. I think I found something. Might want to come over here." He says to her.

Melinda walked over to Pheonix and read the note out.

_"**This family feud between our two families have gone for as long as we both can remember, from siblings to our occupations we've always seen each other as enemies.**_ **_But we've come to a decision that would end this once and for all._** **_By the time both have come age Lynn Becker and Char Lyre will be arranged to marry each other, so we can put our rivalry aside._**

**_Talk to the family about it and reply back to us as soon as you can."_**

**_M. Becker_**

**_Witness signature: D. Becker_**

"Hmm...I think we will need to talk to this M. Becker later. After we find out whe he or she is." Phoenix said putting the note in his pocket. Melinda then remembered something Lynn told her, "M. Becker... I recall Lynn mentioning about having an older brother, but the guard escorted him out before he could tell us. Could this be his signature?"

"That would make sense. D. Becker must be their father then." Phoenix says. "But how was such an idea came from two rivalries?" Melinda questioned. "Hmm, but isn't there something strange involving this note?" Phoenix said in a questioning tone.

Melinda raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "This might be a note, but it is addressed as a letter. So why was it on Quarter's body?" He said. "Hmm, good question..." Melinda said, looking down in thought, "(Maybe I could ask Lynn or the ones who signed the note. If I get the chance.)" Phoenix takes a second look around "Anything else out of the ordinary?" He asks. Melinda shook her head, "No... but the note is still suspicious. We may need to have it looked at more closely."

"True." Phoenix said as he looks about and sees the spare sports equipment well organized despite how everything else is disturbed. Melinda looks in his direction and observes the spare equipment, "That's odd... despite the whole place being a mess. They seem currently untouched." "True. This crime scene looks like one big contradiction in itself." He said as he looks over everything and sees a shoe.

"Mr. Wright!" Melinda exclaimed as she saw the shoe, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I can see blood on it!" Phoenix nods "I think so Miss Wave." He said taking the shoe "We should go find Mr. Target and have him get this blood tested." He said. "...Yeah." Melinda agreed, she was thinking about the agent and how he reacted when she saw her, as if he knew her. But she doesn't remember seeing him before and Semorians never forget... do they?

Phoenix had taken not of that as well and puts a hand into one of the pockets clutching a particular object, "Umm Melody. About Mr. Target...Do you know him?" He asks her. "Know him? That can't be possible... I was always with my grandmother. If I had known him I would've remembered him at first sight." she answered him.

Phoenix awaited to see if the Magatama would react to her statement, just then chains began to surround Melinda and black phsyche-locks began to appear around her. Phoenix recoils seeing this, but the strange part wasn't the locks...it was the chains. They looked different. 'W-What the?!' He thought. The chains were glowing a bright teal colour and it flowed through the chains like electricity.

"Mr. Wright? What's the matter?" Melinda asked him, seeing him in shock. "N-Nothing Melody..." he said releasing his hold on the Magatama as everything returned to normal ("Blacks locks, a teal aura around the chains flowing like electricity. I might have to go to Kurain and ask Pearls.") He thought as he walked to find Agent Target. Melinda looked at Phoenix in slight confusion as she read his thought, but went out with him to look for Agent Target.

* * *

**June 11, 12:56 PM**

**Bulldog Stadium- Locker Room Door**

Phoenix came out of the locker room and looked to see if the agent was around. Aidan was right by the door talking to an older man wearing a prosecutor badge, "Don't worry, Lucien. I can assure you that there will be no problem. I have been doing this for-"

"Excuse me, Agent Target?" Melinda called out to Aidan. The two men turned and saw Melinda walking towards them with Phoenix. Phoenix looks to Agent Target "We have finished our investigation, but we have a request." Phoenix said. "Oh. Greetings, Wright." Lucien said to him, in his deep dark tone of voice, keeping a light stern look on his face. "I apologize that we interrupted on your conversation." Melinda apologized to them. Lucien turned and looked at Melinda, "And you are?"

"It's a pleasure, and this is Melody Wave a new attorney. She is also Lynn's attorney for this case." Phoenix says to Lucien  
"Ah, now I remember." Lucien remembered, closing his eyes with a small smile, "I heard word of a musical performer becoming a defence attorney not long ago." Lucien opened his eyes, looking down at Melinda and keeping his smile, "I will watching your progress with great interest, Wave. When my apprentice takes the prosecutor bench."  
"Apprentice?" Melinda repeated, wanting to know who the apprentice was. But Lucien didn't say another word and walked off, probably to see his 'apprentice'.

"Sounds like you might have a fight on your hands tomorrow." Phoenix said to Melinda as he watched Lucien walk off.  
"Oh dear..." Melinda softly spoke, looking down, "(A fight is one of the last things I want right now...)" Phoenix puts a hand on her shoulder "You shouldn't be worried. I will be there to help you tomorrow." He tells her before looking to Agent Target "Mr. Target. I have something I would like you to have checked out for me." He tells him bringing out the bloody shoe.

"Sure, Mr. Wright." Aidan replied, looking at the shoe with blood on the bottom, "Where on earth did you find this?"  
"It was amongst the spare sports equipment." He tells him.  
"Really, now?" he responded, taking the shoe and observing it.  
"Hidden in a spare helmet." He replies, (It's still funny how that area was organized while everything else was in shambles.) He thought.  
"Hmm. Yes, I'll have this shoe examined as soon as possible," Aidan nodded, placing the shoe in an evidence bag.

"Hey, Mr Target? You said that you went into the scene and looked around, before you had to do outside. What did you do in there?" Melinda asked. "Oh, I took a couple of pictures. I took them around the place, before I received a phone call from that man there." Aidan answered. 'Hmm...those pictures might come in handy.' He thought "Would it be okay if we may see them." He asks. Aidan shook his head, "Unfortunately, Prosecutor LeSeer requested those pictures for his apprentice. Sorry Mr. Wright."

"...I see." Phoenix said as he nods to Aidan "Thank you for your time agent." He then said. Aidan nods back as he pulls his glasses up to his eyes, "No problem, Mr. Wright. I'll see you two soon on the day of the trial." the agent then left the scene to get the shoe examined and tested for the trial.

"Well, since we've checked the scene and found some evidence useful for the trial, we should probably go and see how Trucy and Apollo are doing with Mr Coach." Melinda suggested.  
Phoenix nods "Yeah." He says glancing at her recalling what he had seen. "(He seems to be looking at me suspiciously. I wonder why...") Melinda thought to herself, "Mr Wright, are you sure you're alright? If something happened in there...".

"Everything is fine, Melody." Phoenix lies.  
"Okay, If you say so..." Melinda replied, already know he was lying, but didn't want to talk about it. At least, not yet,"We should get going, then. I'd like to see the coach himself." she finished and she and Phoenix began to make their way to the commentators room.

* * *

_**Court Record**_

**Evidence**

**Defence Attorney's badge: ****Attorney's badge: I must always wear this badge when I defend the defendant for the cases I take.**

******Arranged marriage note: A note that arranges the marriage of Lynn Becker and Char Lyre. Signed by M Becker. Witness signature D. Becker**

******Bloody shoe: a bloody football shoe. Found hidden in a football helmet.**

* * *

_******Profiles**_

******Seera Semorian: My grandmother and Lady of Hudson manor, who I still do not have a clue why she is called Serena Hudson to others. She is becoming unwell after my first trial.**

******Phoenix Wright: Runs the Wright Anything Agency. I met him personally at the Bulldog Stadium. But whatever happened in that locker room, he's become suspicious of me.**

******Apollo Justice: He works at the Wright Anything Agency and helped me on my first case. I still feel different every time I see him.**

******Trucy Wright: Phoenix Wright's daughter. She has just hired me after coming to the office.**

******Char Lyre: The defendant's fiancée. She's a cheerleader and offered the case to me.**

******Lynn Becker: The defendant and twin brother of the victim. He will be my second client.**

******Quarter Becker: The deceased and twin brother of the defendant. He was killed in the Bulldog Stadium.**

******Special Agent Aidan Target: An agent leading the case's investigation. He seems to have taken my safety seriously, despite us only just meeting each other.**

******Lucien LeSeer: The prosecutor me and Mr Wright saw talking to Agent Target. His apprentice will be the prosecutor for this case.**


End file.
